Forum:2018-08-20 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Well, Tarvek shut her up, all right! And so much for Zeetha being smart. Even after hearing Agatha pretending not to know him! And speaking of not being smart, I can see why Wooster was in disgrace back then. He's not being on the ball at all here. Bkharvey (talk) 05:01, August 20, 2018 (UTC) : "Seriously?' 'They're looking for the wasp-eater'? Right in front of him?" "Yes! All right! I am very bad at the subtle, OKAY?" --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:24, August 20, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh yeah, huh. I forgot all about that. Bkharvey (talk) 19:33, August 20, 2018 (UTC) :There are different kinds of "smart". Agatha, knowing Zeetha and her relationship with Higgs, quickly provided plausible deniability. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:57, August 20, 2018 (UTC) :: I had to re-read the comic a couple of times to figure out what you meant, even though the first time through I noticed that that was a weird conversational gambit on Agatha's part to someone she supposedly just met. But that was smart, covering for Zeetha in advance. Bkharvey (talk) 20:18, August 20, 2018 (UTC) ::: Oh, that's what she meant, I thought she was making a bit of a joke to Higgs about him getting around as in being in multiple militaries... My mind is sometimes insuficiently in the gutter when reading this comic 04:22, August 21, 2018 (UTC) :: There's also the distinct possibility that Agatha saw Zeetha quivering off-screen; it might well be that Zeetha is smart enough to know it would be stupid to do this, but has difficulty stopping herself, so Agatha quickly provided her an "out" before it became a problem. Dmbreakey (talk) 22:51, August 21, 2018 (UTC) :: Sorry, for some reason Firefox on my portable computer won't let me log in here, so I've switched to Chrome for the duration of this conference I'm at, but for a while my posts above were anonymous. @Fred1740, about "smart," I wasn't trying to insult Zeetha, just responding to all the people who on Friday's page said things like "Don't worry, Zeetha will be too smart to jump into his arms." So I guess I was saying "I told you so," which is even worse than insulting Zeetha, but oh well... Bkharvey (talk) 04:27, August 21, 2018 (UTC) ::: I was unable to log into another web site with Firefox for a while, and then recently I tried again and was able to log in. I suspect a Firefox change but I never tried to debug the issue. I'm currently running the Nightly build of Firefox, version 63. You should try to log in again when version 62 (2018-09-05) and version 63 (2018-10-23) come out. Argadi (talk) 08:45, August 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::: No, no, I'm running FF 31.0 -- long story, don't ask, or at least don't ask on this page. It's a question of my bazillion extensions. Bkharvey (talk) 20:20, August 21, 2018 (UTC)